sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Usagi modelką
Usagi modelką (jap. モデルはうさぎ？妖魔カメラの熱写 Moderu wa Usagi? Yōma kamera no nessha, ang. Usagi is a Model? The Youma Camera's Photo Mania) – 17 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym Usagi zostaje modelką. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 4 lipca 1992 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek ten rozpoczynamy od ulubionego zajęcia Usagi, czyli... jedzenia. Gdy nasza bohaterka, zamierza spożyć zasłużony obiad, jej uwagę zwraca zachwyt koleżanek oglądających album z zdjęciami słynnego młodego fotografa. Zachwycona pięknem zdjęć Usagi odkrywa, że młody artysta uczy się w pobliskiej szkole, w okolicy której uczęszcza także Rei. Oczywiście Usagi postanawia zdobyć jego autograf. Uniemożliwia jej to niestety Rei, która twierdzi, że jeśli Usagi nie docenia głębi zdjęć Kijina, nie powinna robić wokół jego osoby takiego szumu. Tymczasem dowiadujemy się, że Kijin jest kolejną osobą, której energia wkrótce osiągnie szczyt, a tym samym, jest kolejną ofiarą Nephrite’'a, który ratując go od upadku, wprowadza w jego aparat jednego z demonów. Od tej chwili chłopak jest owładnięty obsesją fotografowania młodych kobiet i dziewcząt bez względu na to, kim są. Tego dnia wieczorem Luna rozdaje dziewczynom ich osobiste komunikatory, które mają na celu wspomaganie ich w walce z złem. Usagi jednak wykorzystuje go, by powiadomić dziewczyny, że zamierza zostać modelką. Decyzja ta nie spotyka się jednak ani z aprobatą Luny i dziewczyn, ani z aprobatą rodziny. Także Mamoru, co było do przewidzenia, który odradza jej zgłoszenie się. Wszyscy twierdzą, że biedna dziewczyna się nie nadaje. Wszyscy, poza Motokim, który radzi jej spróbować. Usagi, dzięki obsesji Kijina, udaje się zakwalifikować na sesję zdjęciową. Jednak podczas przygotowań do sesji odkrywa, że jej kostium kąpielowy jest podziurawiony przez mole... Jednak jak to się mówi, potrzeba jest matką wynalazków i wszelkie dziury Usagi maskuje wstążkami, co dodaje kostiumowi uroku. W hotelu, w którym ma odbyć się sesja, Usagi spotyka wiele innych dziewcząt, które podobnie jak i ona chcą zostać modelkami. Widzi nawet Naru oraz pannę Harunę. Panna Haruna wprowadza Naru w kompleksy, ciągłym stwierdzaniem, że przytyła, a tymczasem Luna odkrywa prawdę kryjącą się za nagłą obsesją Kijina. Próbuje ostrzec Usagi, jednak ta jej nie dowierza i dopiero dzięki "sabotażowi" Luny staje się świadkiem pochłonięcia przez aparat fotografowanych dziewcząt. Po szybkiej transformacji w Sailor Moon i wcześniejszym powiadomieniu dziewcząt Usagi stara się nawiązać walkę z nowym przeciwnikiem. Nie jest jednak lekko. Ofiarami demona padają nie tylko Luna, ale także Rei oraz Ami. Usagi stoi przed perspektywą zamienienia się w zdjęcie, jednak w ostatniej chwili udaje się jej osłabić demona dzięki szybkości i sprytowi. Potem już tylko końcowe uderzenie księżycowym diademem i wszystko kończy się dobrze. Kijin dostaje lekcję na przyszłość, a Usagi zagłębia się w senne marzenia... Jesteśmy też świadkami rozmowy Nephrite'a ze swoim konkurentem na dworze Królestwa Ciemności, Zoisite'em, którego zadanie polega na odnalezieniu legendarnego Srebrnego Kryształu. Po krótkiej rozmowie obaj znikają. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Luna – Keiko Han * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Naru Ōsaka – Shino Kakinuma * Haruna Sakurada – Chiyoko Kawashima * Ikuko Tsukino – Sanae Takagi * Kenji Tsukino – Yūji Machi * Shingo Tsukino – Chiyoko Kawashima * Motoki Furuhata – Hiroyuki Satō * Nephrite – Katsuji Mori * Zoisite – Keiichi Nanba * Kijin Shinokawa – Tsutomu Kashiwakura * Cameran – Yuka Ōno * Dziennikarz – Toshio Kobayashi Galeria Zapowiedź odc17.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep17_1.jpg Ep17_2.jpg Ep17_3.jpg Ep17_4.jpg Ep17_5.jpg Ep17_6.jpg Ep17_7.jpg Ep17_8.jpg Uwagi * Drugi polski tytuł odcinka to Bunny modelką (TV4). Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii